a secret child rewrite
by carson34
Summary: Steve finds out that he has a daughter with his ex Will things change between them?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I have decided to write this storyline and add on to it. I am hoping that I have fixed all the errors on it. I decided to change one of the main characters in my own creation. I hope that you will like it and please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Characters bios

Marissa - dated Steve many years ago and secretly had his child. She is forced to come back after their child got sick and needs a bone marrow transplant.

Karen- Marissa's mom who doesn't like Steve at all. If she had it her way then he would stay out of his child's life.

Emma- Steve and Marissa's two years old daughter. She is very sick.

* * *

chapter one- search for Steve

Karen walked into the hospital room where her granddaughter and daughter were staying. Emma had gotten really sick and the doctors wanted to find the biological father to see if he could donate for his daughter. Marissa had made up her mind to head to Hawaii since she knew that he was there since she kept in contract with his little sister.

"I don't know why you have to do this. Your daughter needs you here." Karen reminds her daughter.

"I know but I need to find him. Our daughter could die if we don't find him. I don't understand why you hate him so much." Marissa responded to her mom as she finished getting ready to go.

"Okay go. I'll call everyday with updates." Karen responded to her daughter. She wanted to give them some time alone together.

"Okay baby girl, mommy needs to go and find daddy so he can help you feel better. I love you and you be good for grandma and the doctors." Marissa told her daughter.

"I will mommy." She said weakly.

"I love you so much." Marissa revealed to her daughter.

"I love you too." She said back to her mother.

"Get some rest." Marissa informed her daughter as she picked up her bag. She hated leaving her daughter but she knew that she needed to do this. It was important to her family to do this. She made it to the hospital and got her tickets. She checked her phone once more time before getting on the plane. She was sure that this was going to change her daughter's and hers lives. She got on the plane and headed for Hawaii.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hawaii

Steve was sitting at his desk thinking about his ex girlfriend. He didn't want to end things with her since he thought that she was the one for him. He wanted to go look for her. He just had a feeling to stay here and maybe one day she would come back into his life. He just didn't know that it would be that soon.

* * *

Three hours later

Marissa was getting a rental car and headed to his father's house. She knew that he still lived at his family house. She pulled into the driveway and saw his truck in the driveway. She got out of her rental car and headed for the front door. She gets enough courage to knock on his front door. Steve opens the door after hearing the door bell ring. Steve was surprised to see his ex girlfriend standing at his front door.

"Can I come in?" She asked him as she watches his reaction

"Of course" he said as he step aside so she can walk into the house. He watched her as she sat down.

"So what's going on?" He asked her since the last time that she was here. It was the day that they broke up.

"I need to tell you something." She said to her ex boyfriend.

"What is it?" He asked her. He didn't know that his life was about to change again.

"I was pregnant when we broke up." She revealed to him as she watched him collapsed in the closest chair possible.

"Where's is the baby?" He asked. He was a little hurt by this secret but there is a child that needs him right now. He just needed to put his feelings aside and be there for his family.

"She's with my mom right now." She revealed where their daughter is at.

"Why did you leave her with your mom?" He asked her as he got up. She could tell that he was upset with her but their daughter needed to come first.

"She's in the hospital and so I couldn't bring her with me or I would." She responded to him.

"I want to see my daughter." He informed her.

"That's fine but you need to come to LA to see her." She said to him.

"Alright let's go." He responded to her as he went upstairs and got ready to go for the trip. He was ready for the flight. "I need to make some phone calls." He had to call the governor and tell her that he was going to LA on some personal issues. He also called Danny and the team to tell them that he would be back soon. He didn't know how long that he would be gone for. He just knew that he needed to do this. This little girl needed him.

"So what's our daughter's name?" He asked her.

"Emma." She revealed their daughter name.

"I love that name." He responded to knowing his daughter's name. They got on the plane and headed for LA.

Sneak peek for chapter two:

Steve and Marissa get off the plane and head for the hospital where he is finally going to meet his little girl. Steve is also reunited with Karen and she is still mad about something.

Author Note: thank you so much for reading this rewrite storyline. Please take time and review. Also follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I was trying to make sure that this storyline is one of the longest. I promised that I will have a new chapter coming soon. Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: after getting blocked today (Monday), I am going to try to end this storyline today. I hope that you guys will check out my blog for what is the next storyline will be posted next. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I am going to try to put two chapters maybe three into this chapter. I am going to be posting all the new storylines on my blog so be sure to check it out.

Chapter two

Steve walked off the plane following Marissa to where she is park. He knows that this most be hard for her since she hasn't been around him in over two years. He was nervous since he is going to meet his daughter for the first time. He watched her pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. They got out of the car and headed up to their daughter's room. Steve saw their daughter in the bed. He couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Even though he was a first time parent, he was still scare that he was going to lose her and Marissa. Karen walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. She just gave him a dirty look.

"I still don't understand why you have to bring him here." Karen said to her daughter.

"Other thou that he has the right to know about his daughter." Steve interjected towards the girls while using himself into a Third-party person.

"I don't care if I had it my way, you would be far away from them as possible." She said to him. Marissa started to get more upset by the minute at her ex boyfriend and mother.

"Alright please stop fighting before our daughter wakes up." She said to her mom and ex. Right after she said that, the little girl started to wake up.

"Mommy, who's the man?" She asked her mother.

"Hey sweetie, I knew mommy before she had you and she was telling me that you were really sick and so she wanted me to come and help you." Steve told his daughter.

"Emma look at mommy, he's your daddy and he is going to help you feel better." Marissa revealed to her child.

"Thank you daddy for coming." She responded to her father and she was happy to finally meeting her father for the first time. Steve smiled at her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Steve got tested and found out that he was a match for their daughter and went under surgery to get the bone narrow. The surgery went really well and he was able to be with Marlissa during their daughter's surgery. The doctor came out and revealed that she was out of surgery.

"How is she doing?" He asked the doctor.

"She's doing really well. You guys can follow me and I will take you to your daughter." The doctor revealed to them. The parents followed him to where their daughter was laying. It took her a couple of hours to wake up and they kept her in the area for observation. Later that night, Marissa and Steve made their way back to her apartment. Steve sat on the couch thinking about what has happened in the past 24 hours. He had found out that they had a little girl and then he had to rushed to LA to save her.

Two weeks later, Steve and Marissa were taking their daughter home. Steve has to remember to check in with his team since he knew that there will be a lot of questions when he got back. He also had a question for both Marissa and their daughter to move back with him to Hawaii. He didn't know how she would react to his question. He wanted to see their daughter grow up and live a happy life. Steve decided to to ask her on a date and see if she wanted to give their relationship another shot.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to go out and trying to start our relationship again?" He asked her as she just looked at her ex as he finished up asking her.

"Yes." She responded to her ex-boyfriend as he gave her a smile and then she return the favor and gave him a smile in return. Steve arranged that his sister watch their daughter to give her some time with her niece. They were ready to go by five pm and headed for their date since his sister got there around four thirty. They had a very wonderful time with each other.

It's been a month since Steve and Marissa had started to figure out where they are going with their relationship. Steve was told by the governor that he needs to come back to Hawaii and get back to work. He knew that he needed to talk to her about moving to Hawaii with him.

"Hey babe." He said as she came home from work.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day with our daughter?" She asked her boyfriend.

"It was really good until I got a call from my boss who wants me to come back from Hawaii." He revealed to her as she sat next to him.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I wanted to see if you and Emma will move out to Hawaii to live with me. I already have a house for us and it's not like we haven't lived together before." He responded to her reminding that they used to live together before their daughter was born.

"I know but we need to think of our daughter. This has been her home since the day that she was born and now you want to take her away from the only place that she has ever known and from my mom." She said in response.

"Your mother is more then welcome to come and see us but I am not leaving you again." He promised her that. "Please give it a chance and come with me."

"Let me think about it." She responded to him as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

It's been three days since he had asked her to move to Hawaii with him. He wasn't sure that she was going to say yes to moving but he was hopeful of them being together. He needed an answer soon if they were going to move. She had just came home from work and was ready to give him an answer about the move.

"So I am ready to give you a answer about moving to Hawaii. I would love to move there with our daughter and you." She responded to his question. They celebrated their new choice about moving.

The next day, they were getting on a plane and heading to Hawaii where they would begin their new life together.

Six weeks later, they were sitting on the beach. Steve was planning to take then to the headquarters where they can meet everyone on the team. He was just about ready to get out of the ocean where their two years old wanted to go in.

"In daddy!" She said with a smile on her face. He could tell that she was happy about living there with him. Steve's mother came back into the picture ad Steve was not to happy about how she was treating his girlfriend and their daughter.

"Mom, you need to stop treating my girlfriend and daughter the way that you are doing. If you don't stop then I am going to have to kick you out of my life." Steve warned her of the fact that she needed to be a lot nicer to his family.

"I'm sorry but I want to make sure that you are happy with her and you don't seem like it." Doris told her son.

"Trust me mom, I am happy with my family." Steve revealed. Before Doris had a chance to answer her son, her granddaughter came running into the room. She was really upset about something and then Marissa came into the room. "What happen?"

"I told her that she could not go to work with me today or for you in that matter ans she got upset at me for saying that." Marissa revealed as there was a knocked on the front door and he went to go open the door and walked came Karen.

"Grandma!" Emma cries out as Steve picks her up and give her a smile.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked her mother while looking at him. "You had this planned didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Steve responded innocently.

"Yeah sure you don't." She responded back to her boyfriend as she walked over there to thank him for bringing her mother here. Karen would be staying there for about three days so Steve's mom had to stay with Mary at her new place.

"So Steve. We have some time together while Marissa is with Emma and kono. I want to know what to expect from this relationship? Because now I need to worry about my granddaughter too." Karen asked him and then explained her reasoning.

"I'm going to be in for it until the end and you can't make me leave again." Steve warned her mother as Marissa came walking back into the room.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked her mother and boyfriend. Steve just looked at his girlfriend's mom to see if she would tell what they were talking about.

"I was trying to get to the button of why your mom is so mad at me." Steve said to her as he wrap his arms around her.

"Mom, Steve's right why do you hate him so much?" She asked her mother.

"Because of what he did to you and the little girl upstairs." She responded to her daughter.

"That wasn't his fault. I never told him that I was pregnant and he went on a mission bit you can't keep holding that against him.

The next morning

Steve got their family ready to head to the headquarters to meet the team. Marissa was worried that the team would not like her but he tried to reassure her that they would like her. They loaded up into Steve's truck and headed to his work. When they got there, the nerves really were kicking in.

"Will you just relax." Steve told her joking.

"No." She responded as she turn her attention to their daughter who Steve had in his arms.

Previews for chapter three:

Steve decided to go to the jewelry store right after work. The past couple of months have been going really well for him and Marissa and he wanted to take it to the next step.

Author Note: alright I decided to leave the chapter just like this. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I made a goal that this chapter would be bigger then my other chapter that I posted. I am thinking about making a new schedule for when they are going to be posted for you all. I wanted to try to have this posted by Tuesday night but I got a block since I posted author note for a upcoming storyline and they reported it and fanfiction blocks my account. I am hope to have this up on Wednesday morning when I get unlocked but chances are that I will be sleeping. I also wanted to tell you that I decided to delete my season four and five after Ncis season 11 was deleted. I am trying to write a new storyline of Charmed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: I couldn't write anymore for the Job rewrite. I just couldn't get more then five words into the chapter without getting upset about something. I am going to try to get this a really long chapter for you guys!_

* * *

Steve wakes up to find his daughter sleeping his bed with his girlfriend. Steve gets out of the bed and get heads to the beach for his morning swim. Steve keeps thinking about Marissa and their future. He knows that he wants to be with her and that he wants to marry her. Steve gets the swim done and heads to make breakfast for his family. Marissa is awake and making the breakfast when Steve walks into the kitchen. He gives her a kiss and helps her finish making breakfast.

"Will you go get Emma ready?" Steve asked his girlfriend

"Sure" Marissa responded back to him.

Marissa heads to get her daughter ready for breakfast and then they eat breakfast before Steve has to leave for work that day. He has to go into work a little bit early because he need to get things done before his date with her. Danny wanted to talk about something with him. Steve walks into his office and Danny sees him and heads to Steve's office. He closes the door.

"Hey what's up?" Steve greeted his best friend.

"I wanted to give you advice about your relationship with your daughter." Danny informed his friend

"What about my relationship with my daughter?" He asked in a questioning voice.

"You need to make sure that you keep her safe and protect her from harm." Danny informed him.

"That's what I have been doing since I found out. You know that Marissa feels bad about what she did to my relationship with Emma. But you know what we are making things better between the two of us. We are a family and that's how we are going to stay." Steve revealed to his friend.

"that's good." Danny informed his friend.

"I have actually started to drive better. Like you say I drive fast but now I find myself driving the way that you do." Steve said earning a laughter from Danny.

"that's good that means I might let you drive Grace around." Danny revealed to him

"I need to ask you a favor." Steve said to him.

"What? How much is it going to cost me?" Danny questions his friend.

" I need you to watch Emma so I can ask Marissa to marry me and spend time with her." Steve asked his friend.

"sure." Danny revealed to him.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

Steve heads to get the girls ready to go. Marissa knows that Danny said yes to watching Emma. Steve pulls up and the girls are waiting for him to get home. He loves that they are waiting for him. Marissa helps their daughter into his truck.

"Hey daddy." Emma greeted her dad.

"hey baby girl. Get in your chair because you are going to hang out with uncle Danny and his little girl Grace." Steve told her daughter.

"Okay daddy. It sounds like fun." Emma said to her father as she ran to his truck and got into the truck.

Emma got into her seat and bucks her seat belt. Marissa gets into the truck and Steve heads back to Five 0 to drop his daughter off with Danny. Steve pulls up to his spot and gets out and takes Emma out of her seat and graps her car seat and heads into the building with her. Marissa waits for her boyfriend to come back out. She is going to miss her little girl thou. Steve does really good with her and their daughter.

* * *

_**Danny's office**_

Steve walks into the office with his little girl. She sees Danny and starts to get scared. She starts to cry and Steve picks up his little girl.

"hey, listen to daddy. You know that daddy would not leave you with anyone that would hurt you. Danny has a little girl that is just a little older then you are." Steve told her as he smiled at her.

Emma cries into her father's shoulder. She is just not sure about Danny being the first time that he watches her.

"Emma, listen daddy has to do something that is very important with mommy and I need you to stay with Danny." Steve said to her.

Grace comes walking into her dad's office. She sees Steve holding a little girl.

"hi my name is Grace. What's your name?" Grace asked the little girl.

"Grace you know my name." Steve said to her as he tried to calm down the little girl.

"Not yours. Hers." Grace revealed to her uncle.

Marissa walks into the room trying to find out what's going on with their daughter. Marissa sees that their daughter has managed to get ready upset but Steve had it handle. He manage to get their daughter to calm down and talk with a little girl. Steve gets Emma to stand but still lean down to her and have her right there by him.

"My name is Emma." Emma revealed to her new friend.

"You can play with me tonight while your mommy and daddy have fun." Grace said to her.

"that sounds fun." Emma said to her friend.

"That's good." Grace responded to her friend as she watches her come down from Steve's arms.

Danny smiles at his daughter talked to Steve's little girl. Steve and Marissa leaves for their dinner date. They eat dinner and enjoy some time together without their daughter. They did miss their daughter but right now they need time to love on each other. Steve decides that it's time for him to ask her. Steve gets down to one knee.

"Babe what are you doing?" Marissa asked her husband.

"I want to make us to be together for the rest of our lives. Marissa will you please marry me?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, I will." Marissa revealed to him as he gave her the ring and a kiss. When they got home, they made love. Steve wakes up early to find her sound asleep. Steve has to go into work because the governor just called and told him that they had a case which means Emma gets to hang out with him most of the day until they break for lunch. Steve gets out of bed and takes a shower. Steve heads for his truck and heads to the crime scene.

_**Crime scene**_

Steve walks up behind Danny. He did not see Emma in the car. He wonders where his daughter is at. It's only 4 am.

"You might want to tell me where Emma is at?" Steve asked him

"It's 4 in the morning. I am sure that you did not want your daughter to get up at 3 am just to come out here. She needs her sleep." Danny argued back.

"Who's watching her?" Steve asked him.

"Gabby is watching her and the minute that she wakes up; she will bring her to the office." Danny informed his friend.

"okay thank you. Hey Max, what do we have here?" Steve asked Max while finishing walking towards Max.

"it appears that this woman just gave birth to a baby and we don't know where the baby is." Max said to the boys.

"that means that we will have to get her paternal care information from her doctor to find out more." Steve revealed to the team.

Steve and Danny get the case started and return to 5-0 headquarters to find his daughter in his office. She is taking her morning nap in his office. Danny sees his girlfriend standing in Steve's office just waiting for them. Gabby sees her boyfriend and heads out of Steve's office as quiety as she can.

"hey guys." Gabby greeted the boys

"Hey, How was she?" Steve asked his friend

"She's been sleeping and in the car she does such a good job." Gabby said to him

Emma wakes up from her nap and looks around for her dad or for Gabby. She sees her daddy and Gabby talking. She gets up and heads out the door. Steve spots the little girl and smiles as she runs to him. Steve picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Were you a good girl for uncle Danny?" Steve asked his daughter.

"yes." Emma said to her father

"That's really good. Daddy's going to take you home to mommy." Steve told his daughter

Steve takes Emma and her seat out to his truck and puts her in his truck and takes out his phone to call Marissa and let her know that they are on way home. Steve pulls out of the parking lot and take his baby girl home. Steve gets home and gets Emma out of the bag and sees her mommy and starts running to her mommy. Emma and her mommy hug and Steve comes up and gives his girls a kiss before heading back to work. Steve gets back to the office to find Danny running out of the office and into his truck.

"Someone just called into HPD saying that they have caught the killer and found the baby. We need to go." Danny revealed to him

Steve drives to get the place and they take out their guns. They find the suspect.

"Five O. Put your hands behind your back." Steve warns the suspect

The suspect did what he asked and Steve goes and finds the baby. It's a little girl. Social services is there and takes the baby to the hospital to find out if she is healthy. The baby is fine and Steve and Danny take the suspect to jail. Steve has to go home and help Marissa with Emma before bed. After they spend some time with as a family, Emma is sound asleep and the couple is just sitting together.

_**The next morning- Headquarters**_

Steve walks into the room and calls a meeting. They all know that something is up because Steve is happy and he is actually talking about wedding theme stuff which only tells them one thing that he is getting married and now they only have to wait until he says it is true.

"I have something to say. Marissa and I have decided to get married." Steve revealed to his friends

"Oh my God. That's great." Kono squealed while giving her boss a hug.

"I'm so happy that she picked you." Chin said to him giving him a hand shake.

"She's a very sweet girl." Danny revealed to him.

_**Marissa and Steve's house**_

Emma sees her mommy with her friend. Emma runs up to her.

"Mommy what's going on?" Emma asked her mother.

"This is Anna. Anna this is my daughter Emma." Marissa revealed to her friend

"Nice to meet you." Anna said to her friend's daughter.

"Nice to meet you." Emma said back

"Why don't you go play with your toys in your room? Please." Marissa told her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Emma said to her mom as she goes back upstairs. Marissa and Anna start getting things ready for the wedding.

_**Three weeks before the wedding**_

Emma watches her mother as she is making dinner for both her and daddy. She notices the ring on her mother's flinger.

"Mommy why do you have a ring on your flinger?" Emma asked her parents

"Emma, mommy and daddy are getting married." Steve revealed to his daughter.

"Why?" Emma asked her dad.

"because mommy and daddy love each other." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss.

"oh. What does that mean for our family?" Emma asked her father.

"That we are going to be together for ever." Steve said to her.

"That's wonderful." Emma revealed to her father.

_**The night before the wedding day**_

Marissa decided that they should stay the night apart. Danny is taking Emma for the next two weeks while Steve and Marissa are on their honeymoon. Steve did not want to be away from his family. Steve is packing his over night bag and Marissa walks into their room seeing her soon to be husband pack for his night away from them.

"I still don't find this fair." Steve said to her as he was getting ready to go.

" know, babe but it's a wedding transition that the groom takes the night away from his bride and child." Marissa revealed to him

Steve takes his bag and heads down stairs. Emma is playing on the floor for a little bit before bed. She sees her daddy's bag. Emma runs up to her father and gives him a hug.

"Are you leaving us?" Emma asked her father

"Emma, Mommy and Daddy are going to spend the night apart and so she can get ready for tomorrow." Steve said to her hoping that she would understand what is going happen

"Stay Daddy." Emma cried as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Baby girl, daddy would if he could." Steve said to her as Marissa tries to get their daughter off of him.

"Sweetie, daddy is going to be with us all day tomorrow." Marissa told her daughter as she picked her up. Steve lean in and gave his girls a kiss.

"I love you both." Steve said to them.

"We love you too." Marissa responded to him.

Steve walks out of the house and heads to the hotel for the night. He was going to stay at Danny but the only thing was that Danny had Grace for the wedding and Gabby. He did not want to stay at Chin and Malia and at Kono's houses. He misses his girls and tonight is going to be a long night. Steve tried to get some sleep. He is happy for tomorrow afternoon about noon.

_**The morning of the wedding**_

Steve wakes up after getting three hours of sleep. It might have been better if he had stayed the night at Danny's. He missed his family so much right now. He knows what they are doing. He wants the time to go faster so he can see his wife.

"(in his mind) Who would have thought that I would be getting married today and have a child? I never thought that I would be doing this." Steve said to himself.

Steve hears a knock coming from his hotel room and he opens the door. It's Danny. Danny is his best friend.

"what is a matter with you? You look like crap." Danny asked his friend.

"that's because I only got three hours of sleep. You should try it some time." Steve said to his friends.

"shut up." Danny warned to his friend.

"Did you wake up early?" Steve asked his friend

"no. Grace was sick last night and Rachel kept calling to make sure that she is fine and she is fine." Danny informed him.

"Sorry man." Steve apologize to his friend.

_**One hour before the wedding**_

Emma comes running up to her daddy after she spots him. She look very pretty in her flower girl dress. Emma jumps into his arms and gives him a big hug. Danny gets to be with her for two whole weeks.

" daddy, I missed you last night." Emma said to her father.

"I missed you too." Steve responded back to her.

"Mommy's almost done getting ready." Emma revealed to her father.

"We are suppose to get the photos done." Steve said to her and Danny

Marissa walks out of the room that she is in and they get the photos done and Steve won't let go of his bride. It's time to start the wedding progess. Steve and Marissa are offically husband and wife. Emma wants to dance with her father. Steve takes her out and dances with his little girl. Marissa goes out to dance with her family. Danny sees Grace wanting to dance with her father and they go out. Chin and Malia start to dance. Kono has brought her boyfriend, Adam, to the wedding.

_**Two weeks later- headquarters**_

Steve walks into the office. It's the first time that he has been in the office for about three weeks. He is happy married to his wife. They learned that they are expecting a new baby girl and Steve could not be happier that they are having another baby.

"hey man, welcome back." Danny greeted his friend.

"thanks." Steve revealed to him.

"We got a case yesterday." Danny informed his friend.

"yeah. What's it about?" Steve asked his friend.

"Someone killed the man that kidnapped the baby from a couple of weeks ago." Danny revealed to his friend.

"he was in prision." Steve said to his friend.

"oh I know. Someone decided that he wanted to end the man's life because he is the baby's father." Danny asked his friend.

"oh that's great." Steve said to his friend

"We are about to wrap it up. We are headed to the jail house right now." Danny informed his friend

"that's good." Steve said in response to him.

_**Steve and Marissa's house**_

Emma walks into her mom's room who is unpacking from the honeymoon.

"Hi mommy." Emma said greeting her mother.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with Uncle Danny?" Marissa asked her daughter.

"yes" Emma asked her mother.

_**McGarrett's house**_

Steve and Marissa have been doing really well with both of their daughters. Emma just turned seven years old and Olivia just turned three years old. Steve is pulling into the driveway.

"Mommy, daddy is home." Emma says happy that her father is home. She's been his little girl since the first time that he met her. She runs to the front door and waits for daddy to come to the door. Steve opens the door and gets jump on by one of his little girls.

"Hey baby girl. Where's mommy and Olivia?" Steve asks his daughter as he gives her a big kiss on the cheek. Before Emma has a chance to answer, Olivia comes running over to her father as Marissa comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Marissa says to her husband as she walks to him and gives him a kiss. "Can you see if Danny will watch the girls tomorrow for us?"

"I want to see Grace." both of the girls said at the same time.

"alright, I will call him and ask him but before that lets go down to the beach." Steve offers the beach since he knows that both of his babies are in the love with the water. Steve and Marissa are watching the girls in the water.

"Have I ever told you thank you for coming back into my life and bringing me this wonderful family?" Steve asks her as he gives her a kiss.

"yes you have. but you are welcome." Marissa says to her husband as they give each other a kiss. Steve's cell phone starts to ringing.

"hey, Danny. Marissa wants to know if you will babysit the girls tomorrow." Steve asks his best-friend. Steve hangs up the phone and smiles at his wife. She knows that their date is on and is excited.

_**Date Night**_

"So what are we going to do while Danny has the girls?" Marissa asks while we walk to our cars. "I had an idea to go to our house and enjoy some quiet time on the beach."

"that sounds wonderful" I say to my wife as we get into our cars. We drive home and get ready for our date on the beach. In the next morning, Steve wakes up to find his wife gone. He doesn't know where she is.

"Marissa!" Steve yells for his wife. He gets out of bed and start to search the whole house and still can't find her. She finally returns home with the girls about five minutes and recive a hug from her husband. "Where did you go?"

"I went to get our girls so that they could be here with us this morning." Marissa says to her husband as he picks up their daughter. "I am going to make some breakfast."

"Mommy can I help you?" Emma asks her mother.

"Yes baby girl." she says to her daughter as they head to the kitchen. Marissa and Emma are giggling when Steve comes and smiles to see his girls playing.

"I thought that you were supposed to be making breakfast." Steve says to his wife.

"we are but we are just playing right now." Marissa says giving her husband a kiss.

"Get back to work, babe. Both Olivia and I are hungry, so hurry up." Steve says impatiencly to his wife.

"Wow. I thought that you were a patience man." Marissa says to him.

"I am." Steve says to her. Steve and Marissa enjoy some breakfast with their daughters. Steve got called to go to work. The girls decided to go to the beach and play. Steve wish that he was with his family but he needed to get this case done.

_**Later that night**_

Steve got home and noticed that the lights were off. Steve heads into their bedroom and smiles when he sees both his wife and his kids in cuddle together. Steve had to move their girls before he could climb into bed. He picks up Oliva and she just cuddle against her daddy as he takes her into her room and puts her in her bed. He makes sure that she is not going to wake up. Then he heads back into their bedroom and get Emma. Normally he would just leave one of the girls but tonight he just wanted his wife alone. Emma wakes up to find her daddy and gets out of bed.

**Master bedroom**

Emma comes into the bedroom to find her daddy laying in the bed next to her mommy and so she climbs into the bed with them and falls back to sleep. Steve wakes up the next morning smelling someone's feet. He opens his eyes to find his little girl sleeping in their bed. Emma wakes up about two minutes after her father and smiles at him. She craws up and giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Want some breakfast?" He asks his daughter while getting up and picking her up and taking her down the stairs to fix breakfast. About twenty minutes later, Marissa comes down the stairs to see her husband and their daughters making breakfast.

"Good morning guys." Marissa said while letting her husband and children know that she is up.

"Good morning mommy." Emma says jumping down and giving her mommy a kiss and hug. Olivia does the same thing as Emma did.

The family enjoyed breakfast together and went down to the beach and enjoyed the rest of their day.

Steve is hanging out with his wife and daughters down at the beach when he gets a phone call from the governor wanting to have a meeting with him.

"Marissa, I need to go." Steve tells his wife as he gets up. He gives his wife a kiss and then head to change and go have the meeting with the governor.

Steve gets there and waits for the governor to call him in there. He is hoping that it's nothing bad that his team did. The governor finally calls him and talks about the future of Five-0 and how they are doing.

"You guys are doing wonderful. I heard that you are going to South Korea soon." The governor said to his leader of the task Force. "What does Marissa say about this?"

"She is fine with it. She knows that I need to go and get my friend from the people that killed him." Steve informs him. "I am going with Catherine and we will be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright you have the week off." The governor informs him as Steve gets up and heads to his truck. Steve drives back to his house and spends the rest of the day with his girls. Steve helped his wife to put his kids to bed and heads to the bedroom to get some packing done or so he thought. Marissa came into the room and kiss him and they make love. The next morning, Steve is heading to South Korea to pick up his buddy with Catherine where he finds out things out that he wished never happen to his friend.

**-the next morning-**

Marissa was just getting the girls out of the house for the day. Emma was sitting in her chair along with Olivia.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Emma asks her mother. She's always been a daddy girl.

"Soon Sweetie" Marissa tells her daughter as they get to get some things for Steve coming home tomorrow.

Steve calls as she is checking out to let her know that he won't be back for another day. The girls got a chance to talk to him and are upset that he is not coming home yet. The girls go to bed around eight and she heads to bed herself.

- The next morning -

Steve is on the way home and walked in the front door. He knows that the girls will be up and is going to get tackle the minute that he walks in the door. He opens the door and smiles to see that the girls are not yet awake and neither is Marissa. He closes the door and head upstairs to find where the girls are. He walks into the girls bedroom and smiles. They are still fast asleep. Then Steve walks into his room to find Marissa awake and reading her favorite book. He climbs into the bed and kisses her.

"Steve, your home." She whispers to him and starts to kiss her husband and an hour later the girls walk into their room and jumps on him.

**Author Note: Alright please review and let me know what you think of this storyline. I hope that you all have a great Sundays. **


End file.
